gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Joffrey Baratheon
- style="background-color:#CD950C;" Staffel 1 | 2 - style="background-color:#CD950C;" Erster Auftritt Lord Schnee - style="background-color:#CD950C;" Titel König von Westeros König der Andalen und der ersten Menschen - style="background-color:#CD950C;" Beiname König Joffrey aus dem Haus Baratheon, der erste seines Namens König auf dem Eisernen Thron - style="background-color:#CD950C;" Status Lebendig - style="background-color:#CD950C;" Herkunft Königsmund - style="background-color:#CD950C;" Zugehörigkeit Haus Baratheon Haus Lennister - style="background-color:#CD950C;" Biologische Familie * Cersei Lennister - Mutter * Jaime Lennister - Vater * Tywin Lennister - Großvater * Tyrion Lennister - Onkel * Alton Lennister - Onkel * Myrcella Baratheon - Schwester * Tommen Baratheon - Bruder - style="background-color:#CD950C;" Rechtliche Familie * Robert Baratheon - Vater (†) * Renly Baratheon - Onkel (†) * Stannis Baratheon - Onkel - style="background-color:#CD950C;" Darsteller Jack Gleeson - style="background-color:#CD950C;" Sprecher Tobias John von Freyend - Joffrey Baratheon ist eine wichtige Figur in der ersten, zweiten und dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Jack Gleeson verkörpert und erschien gleich in der ersten Episode Der Winter naht. Joffrey war der älteste Sohn und Erbe des verstorbenen König Robert Baratheon und ist seit dessen Tod umstrittener König der Sieben Königreiche. Er gehört dem Hause Baratheon von Königsmund an, welches durch Roberts Thronbesteigung entstanden war. Er ist nicht der biologische Sohn Roberts sondern ist aus der inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Königin Cersei Lennister und Ser Jaime Lennister entsprungen. Joffrey hatte Lord Eddard Stark wegen Hochverrats hinrichten lassen und so einen Krieg mit dessen Sohn und Erben Robb Stark entflammt. Am Anfang der 2. Staffel. wird sein wahrer Vater bekannt und nun kämpfen auch seine nicht biologischen Onkel Lord Stannis Baratheon und Lord Renly Baratheon um den Thron. Staffel 1 thumb|Prinz Joffrey Baratheon in "Der Winter naht". Joffrey begleitete seinen Vater König Robert Baratheon nach Winterfell. Er schien sehr charmant und es scheint so als hätte sich Sansa Stark die älteste Tochter von Lord Eddard Stark gleich in ihn verliebt. Robert machte Eddard den Vorschlag seinen ältesten Sohn Joffrey mit Eddards ältester Tochter Sansa zu verloben um die Bande zum Hause Stark zu festigen und bot seinen alten Freund Eddard Stark den Posten als Hand des Königs an. Eddard nahm beide Vorschläge eher wiederwillig an. Auf der Rückkehr nach Königsmund wurde Joffrey auf dem Königsweg von Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria in die Hand gebissen als dieser sie bedrohte. Daraufhin verlangte seine Mutter Cersei den Tod des Schattenwolfes, doch da Nymeria nach den Angriff auf Joffrey geflohen war, wurde stattdessen Sansas Wolf Lady getötet. Sansa gab daran jedoch eher Arya als Joffrey die Schuld. Später wurden in einem Gespräch zwischen Cersei und Joffrey seine politischen Ziele offenbart. Er sprach von einem großen-universellen königlichen Heer,und einem Reich in denen die einzelnen Lords keine Macht mehr innehatten. Nachdem König Robert Baratheon seiner Verletzung, die er sich bei einer Jagd zugezogen hatte, erlegen war, rief Cersei Joffrey zum König aus. Lord Eddard Stark hatte jedoch das Geheimnis um Joffreys wahren Vater, Jaime Lennister, gelüftet. Er stellte sich Cersei und Joffrey entgegen und versuchte zusammen mit Janos Slynt, dem Kapitän der Stadtwache, Petyr Baelish und Varys eine Thronbesteigung Joffreys zu verhindern. Kapitän Slynt, der von Lord Baelish bestochen werden sollte, stellte sich jedoch überraschend gegen Eddard Stark und die Stadtwache fiel über Starks Gardisten her. Petyr Baelish entpuppte sich als Verräter, und setze Eddard Stark mit dessen eigenen Dolch fest. thumb|left|König Joffrey Baratheon während der Hinrichtung von Lord Eddard Stark in "Baelor". Arya Stark konnte durch ihren "Tanzlehrer" Syrio Forel vor Cerseis Häschern entkommen. Sansa allerdings wurde in ihren Zimmer gefangen gehalten,und dazu gezwungen Briefe an all ihre hohen Verwandten zu schicken in denen sie darum bat Joffrey als wahren König anzuerkennen. Auch ersuchte sie Joffrey um Gnade für ihren Vater,was er zusagte, wenn ihn Eddard Stark als wahrer König und Sohn Robert Baratheons öffentlich anerkannte. Eddard Stark tat dies auf Drängen von Varys. Völlig überraschend verurteilte Joffrey Eddard trotzdem zum Tode. Dieser wurde,dann unter Getose der Menge von Ser Ilyn Payn enthauptet. Weder Cersei noch ein anderes Mitglied des Kleinen Rats wurden von der Entscheidung Joffreys im Vorfeld informiert. Erst nach der Hinrichtung wird bekannt das Robb Stark der gen Süden gezogen war um seinen Vater zu befreien,Jaime Lennister gefangen genommen hatte. Robb Stark richtete Jaime nicht wie von den Lennisters befürchtet hin nachdem er vom der Hinrichtung seines Vaters erfahren hatte,sondern behielt ihn als wertvolle Geißel. Da Robb der Erbe Eddards war viel nun ihn die Herrschaft über Winterfell und den Norden zu,jedoch wurde er von seinen Gefolgsleuten zum König im Norden ausgerufen,und der Norden sagte sich vom restlichen Reich los. Joffrey betrachtete Sansa,nun mit Abscheu und es bereitete ihm Spaß sie zu quälen. Beispielweise zeigte er ihr die Köpfe ihres Vaters und dessen Gefolgsleute die er auf der Mauer als Abschreckung hat anbringen lassen. Lord Tywin Lennister Joffreys Großvater und einziger großer Lord der seinen Thronanspruch unterstützt schickte darauf seinen Sohn Tyrion Lennister nach Königsmund,der als Hand des Königs dienen sollte bis der Krieg es zuließ das er selbst in Königsmund seinen Posten antreten konnte. In Wahrheit ist Tyrion für Tywin nur ein Instrument um weitere "Dummheiten" seines Enkels wie die Hinrichtung von Eddard Stark zu verhindern. Am Ende von Staffel 1. ist Joffrey zwar König,jedoch hat er viele mächtige Feinde die ihm nach dem Thron und/oder dem Leben trachten. Staffel 2 thumb|König Joffrey beim Umbau des Thronsaals nach seinen Vorstellungen in "Der Norden vergisst nicht". Zu Beginn im Krieg der fünf Könige,ist Joffreys Situation denkbar schlecht,da sein nicht biologischer Onkel Stannis Baratheon der älteste Bruder von Robert Baratheon einen Brief von Eddard Stark erhalten hatte,in dem dieser ihn mitteilte das Joffrey,sein Bruder Tommen und seine Schwester Myrcella aus dem Inzest zwischen Jaime Lennister und seiner Zwillingsschwester Cersei Lennister entsprungen waren. Nun sah sich Stannis dem Erbrecht von Westeros nach als rechtmäßiger König,und bereitete sich darauf vor Königsmund von seiner Insel Drachenstein aus anzugreifen,und so "seinen" Thron zu erobern. Um Joffreys Halt und Position noch mehr zu schwächen ließ Stannis tausende Abschriften dieses Briefes anfertigen,und schickte sie an jedem Lord im Reich. Auch Stannis jüngerer Bruder Renly Baratheon wollte König werden,und wurde mit Hilfe des mächtigen Hauses Tyrell auch dazu ausgerufen. Er hatte gegenüber Stannis und Joffrey eine große Überlegenheit an Truppen und Mitteln diese zu bezahlen. Auch war Renly aufgrund seiner freundlichen und herzlichen Art beim Adel,wie beim einfachen Volk sehr beliebt,ganz im Gegensatz zu Joffrey und Stannis. Robb Stark,der zwar nicht den Eisernen Thron,aber Joffreys Leben wollte stellte eine weitere große Gefahr da. Aufgrund der daraus folgenden politischen Isolation der Lennisters und Joffreys,gab es bald Probleme die wachsende Bevölkerung von Königsmund zu ernähren. Die Kriminalität wuchs,und es gab großen öffentlichen Protest gegen den jungen König. Viele religiöse Leute sahen darin eine Strafe der Götter für den Inzest aus dem Joffrey entsprungen war und die öffentliche Meinung über ihn und seiner Mutter wurde überwiegend negativ. Was sich in einem wütenden Angriff auf Joffrey und sein Gefolge zeigte,in dessen er mit einen Kuhfladen beworfen worden war. thumb|left|200px|Joffrey während des Angriffs eines wütenden Mobs in "Alte und neue Götter". Die Nachricht über Renlys mysteriösen Tod,brachte eine Wende in den Krieg die sowohl für Stannis als auch für Joffrey positiv war. Renlys kleine Vasallen schlossen sich Stannis an was,sein Heer nun zu einer gefährlichen großen Streitmacht wachsen ließ. Das mächtige Haus Tyrell jedoch,schlug sich aufgrund der Unsympathie gegenüber Stannis auf Joffreys Seite was diesen sehr viel mächtiger werden ließ,als zuvor. Die zwei Kriegspartei bereiten sich nun auf eine Entscheidungsschlacht bei Königsmund vor. Wappen thumb|left|110px Joffrey hat wie jeder "Baratheon" im Krieg der fünf Könige sein eigenes Wappen gewählt,welches wie das von Stannis und Renly stark vom eigentlichen Wappen der Baratheons abweicht. Links prangert der Hirsch des Hauses Baratheon auf goldenen Grund,was wohl seinen "Vater" symbolisieren soll. Rechts befindet sich auf roten Grund der goldene Löwe seiner Mutter,der den Hirsch Auge in Auge anblickt. In den Büchern thumb|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Joffrey Baratheon. Zu Beginn der Handlung im Buch ist Joffrey 12 Jahre alt in der Serie ist er 14 Jahre. Auch wird Joffrey in den Büchern anders beschrieben als er in der Serie aussieht. Er hat schulterlanges Haar, grüne Augen und eine erstaunliche Größe für sein Alter. Auch wird er in den ersten zwei Büchern Die Herren von Winterfell und Das Erbe von Winterfell von Menschen die ihn nahe stehen einfach nur "Joff" genannt. Siehe auch Joffrey Baratheon in A Wiki of Ice and Fire (englisch) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Haus Lannister Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Haus Lannister Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben